


Working with Wolves

by SillyBlue



Series: Lamb!Cas Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Creature Fic, M/M, Wolf!Dean, lamb!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks that his new co-worker Dean just doesn’t like him when he does nothing but blush and blunder around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: wolf!dean and lamb!cas office au; dean's that awkward new employee, cas has been there for years and he shows dean the ropes, not really understanding why this guy seems so twitchy for so many weeks (i mean he's cute and endearing as hell, but sheesh lighten up dean) about him until he asks him out for coffee please please you do it so well ^.^
> 
> Note: this is based on my AU in which they are all humans with some animal features. Since this is effectively an AU of an AU you don't need to know it to understand.  
> For reference here are links to pics of [wolf!Dean](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/78322281578/non-chibi-wolf-dean-i-tried-to-draw-with-a) and [lamb!Cas](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/78336173163/non-chibi-lamb-cas-companion-pic-to-dean-this).

Castiel was leaning out of the window, looking at the people and light traffic in the streets below. It was lunch time and Anna had volunteered to guard the phone in case Crowley decided to call back outside office hours, which would be typical of him. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the light breeze that reached his third floor window. It was the first day without heavy clouds after two weeks of almost perpetual rain. The river had swollen and risen over its board, not only cutting short Castiel’s evening walk but also getting water into many cellars. He had spent the last couple of days trying to do damage control. Being employed in city hall administrations had its downside. Usually, all he had to do was record births and deaths and weddings, take stock of negotiations and sometimes oversee diplomatic exchanges though only if nobody else would. Castiel’s grasp of delicate political situations and the network of power within the different cities was unrivalled, but his people skills were notoriously bad. At least everyone said so, but Castiel had no patience for hyenas he was made to deal with most of the time.

But now the sun was almost shining (somewhere, if the clouds would just lift) and the number of umbrellas in the street diminished. Castiel’s ears twitched when he heard voices in the corridor, Anna’s laughter followed by faint conversation. Castiel turned away from the window, looking into the dimly lit office. A bout of melancholy seized him as he saw the empty desk facing his own. Jess had been transferred to another position and while Castiel was happy that she was no longer stuck doing “boring paper work” (and it _was_ boring, sometimes) the office was lonely without her. They had decorated their room together and Castiel had enjoyed the constant redecorating and arguing about colour compositions and talking to her far more than actually sitting down and typing up reports. For Jess the 2 years in city hall administration had just been temporary, something to do until she had enough experience to work for Michael back in Schildberg. Jess had always had ambitions, wishing for the chance to directly impact society in positive ways. Castiel however never had. The lack of power he had held for most of his childhood and youth had soured him and he had found some comfort in the tasks he did. It was good work and he was helping people and making sure that their city ran into as little trouble as possible.

But coming into an office that felt so empty now without Jess’ bright presence dimmed his mood. Anna’s voice was echoing through the corridors again and Castiel returned to his table. Ever since Jess’s transfer had become known, there had been talk about who would join their team. Castiel, who kept his ears and eyes open all the time (as a lamb among mainly predators it was just necessary), had heard the whispers about a Winchester that had recently finished his academy education coming here.

Castiel couldn’t quite imagine it to be anything but wishful thinking. The Winchesters were a family of wolves, strong ones and they had no need for office jobs when they could rule their own vast territories. Moosthal was an independent trading town pretty much in-between other strong territories and of very little interest to wolves since it was a neutral zone that could not be won as a territory. But a Winchester… Back when he had been a child his mother had received visitors from Lawrence’s Hollow and their strength and efficiency were already legendary. Castiel couldn’t deny that he was curious. But wolves in Moosthal… That was a silly thought. When the church bell chimed to signal that it was half past 12, Castiel decided that he had spent enough time thinking about gossip and turned back to work.

* * *

It was the middle of the after-noon and Castiel’s well-earned break after an annoying conversation with Crowley and a less annoying (but mostly worrisome) one with his father. He heard footsteps walking past the break room where Castiel was currently brewing tea. His nose might not be all that good at discerning scents but he had been in the office long enough to recognize Anna with someone foreign Castiel could not place.

“Sorry, he’s not in his office, maybe…” Anna’s voice trailed off and before long the door was opened to reveal Anna’s smiling face. “Ah, there he is!” Her eyes were shining in delight and her ears were standing up attentively.

“Hello Anna,” Castiel replied and she grinned even more, before coming into the room and revealing the stranger with that strong but pleasant smell. Castiel blinked in surprise, the cupcake he had been eating forgotten. It was a man, in his late twenties maybe early thirties, wearing nice dress pants, a striped shirt with suspenders and a tie. His green eyes were framed by glasses and there were freckles on his face. He was very beautiful. And he was a wolf. Both Anna and the newcomer must have interpreted Castiel’s stunned silence and the white knuckled grip on his plate as instinctual fear. The man lifted his hands immediately, ducking his head to make his tall body seem smaller, less of a threat. At the same time Anna went to Castiel, putting her hands on his shoulder, her body sheltering his and her tail wrapping around his legs.

“It’s alright, Cas, he’s not dangerous,” she promised.

“I didn’t think he is dangerous,” Castiel replied evenly and Anna looked at him in surprise. Castiel was sure that the wolf could not see him, so he lifted his eyebrows at Anna, hoping to convey just why he had been turned into a salt pillar. Judged by the smile that formed on her lips she did understand. Castiel had never seen a man as beautiful as this stranger and he rarely even take notice about other people’s beauty. Of course he was surprised by how his breath had failed him and his heart had pounded a bit more rapidly in his chest.

“He’s hot,” Anna mouthed, because whispering in the presence of a wolf was absolutely pointless.

“Is everything okay? Should I leave?” the stranger asked and Anna stepped away from Castiel, a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’s fine. Just a misunderstanding!” she insisted, but the man still had a wide eyed look about himself. He seemed uncomfortable, the glimpse of proud confidence that Castiel had seen when the door opened completely wiped away. “Dean, this is Castiel. He’ll oversee your first months here until you’re settled.” Castiel looked at Anna in surprise, but refrained from complaining. This was not the first time that decisions had been made without consulting him. “Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. He’s taking Jessica’s place.” Castiel nodded at Anna, then he walked a few paces, holding out his hand to Dean. It took Dean a beat, but then Castiel felt the wolf’s hand in his own, warm and strong.

“Hello, Dean,” he said and smiled at him. Dean’s eyes widened even more.

“He-hey, Castiel. Nice meeting you.”

“Let us continue our tour and you two can get to know each other tomorrow,” Anna said, grinning up at Dean. Dean let go of Castiel’s hand, waved and then both of them were gone again, leaving Castiel alone with his cooling tea and half-eaten cupcake.

There really was a wolf in town.

* * *

It was raining again when Castiel got out of the office. The sun had already set, but it was still bright enough outside for the lanterns to not be lit yet. He opened his umbrella, almost hitting someone with it when it sprang open.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said and to his surprise found Dean Winchester standing next to him, a suit jacket held over his head. He looked like he’d been out in the rain for a couple of minutes. “Dean.”

“Hey, uh… Castiel,” Dean said, his face cast into shadows, but Castiel still could see an embarrassed flush on his freckled cheeks.

“Were you waiting for someone?” he asked and after a beat that had Dean open and close his mouth without saying anything, he hastily shook his head. When Dean wasn’t forthcoming with an explanation, Castiel looked up into the darkening sky. “It’s raining,” he observed and Dean snorted. The lamb looked back at Dean. “Where do you live?”

“Auenkönig’s hotel… I haven’t been able to arrange for a house yet,” Dean admitted, “I have-“ He gave a start when Castiel stepped closer to hold the umbrella over both of their heads.

“Let me walk you there,” Castiel offered and bit back a smile when Dean’s ears twitched. His ears were really cute, but so was the tail that was constantly moving.

“Oh… Okay, thanks.” They walked in silence, Dean’s shoulders occasionally brushing his. It was not uncomfortable and for a moment Castiel let himself hope that now he would be less lonely. But soon enough the Auenkönig came into view. The hotel was a big, beautiful building. Castiel usually made important visitors stay there and even his mother, who was very difficult to please, only had praise for their service. He assumed that Dean was rich if he stayed there instead of renting a room at a boarding house for the time being. But maybe that was no surprise, he was a Winchester after all.

“Uh, thanks for this… I’ll… see you tomorrow?” Dean said and Castiel nodded.

“Good night, Dean.” The wolf almost tripped on his way upstairs and after an awkward nod in Castiel’s general direction he was through the double doors of the hotel. Castiel looked at the door for a while, seeing the golden light of the sparking chandelier through the decorated glass, but then he shivered and turned away. Wolves were odd.

* * *

 

When Castiel arrived at his office he found Dean sitting in the break room with a thick folder and a cup of coffee. He must have heard or smelled him approach quite a while ago, because there was another steaming cup of coffee that Dean held out to Castiel.

“You’re early,” Castiel said, accepting the cup. “I don’t think I locked the door to the office."

“I didn’t want to barge into your room,” Dean admitted and Castiel finally noticed the box standing next to Dean’s feet.

“Oh. Well, you’re welcome to come in any time. It’s your office too,” Castiel said, then he left the break room. It took a while for Dean to follow him and he was nervous and fidgety when he was looking around the room.

“We can redecorate,” Castiel said, unsure what the nervous swinging of Dean’s tail and the frown meant. Dean stuttered something that Castiel didn’t catch and put his box on Jessica’s empty table.

“The smell in here is strong,” he said and Castiel lifted his eyebrow, unsure if he should be offended. Dean lifted both hands immediately, noticing Castiel’s expression. “I… I’m sorry. There’s a very dominant scent in this room, it must be your previous co-worker’s.”

Dean rubbed his neck with a sheepish expression when Castiel just looked at him. “I don’t notice,” he said after a while, sniffing, but all his nose could pick up was the unpleasant scent of his slightly damp woollen cardigan and the far more pleasant smell of Dean.

“It’s not important,” Dean said and sat down in Jessica’s old chair. Castiel watched him sort through the items in his box, placing a couple of things on his desk and trailing his hands over the sturdy wood of his new workplace.

“Have you received tasks from Mr. Adler?” Castiel asked when he thought Dean to be settled and Dean nodded, opening the thick folder he had been reading in the break room. “So you’re not to continue Jessica’s work?” Castiel tried not to be too angry at the lack of information that reached him.

“I’m not sure. It looks like he wants me to go over the books because he feels that we can cut some expenses if we work more efficiently. But it seems that he mostly wants me to do correspondence. And he told me that you’re the one who usually deals with that, so you have all the contact information and copies of current contracts and negotiations.” Castiel nodded at that, getting up to touch his fingers to the huge chest of drawer they had. Every drawer was decorated and labelled. “They’re all in here. Just take whatever you need, but make a note what you take and when you take it.” Dean nodded gratefully. Castiel crossed his arms, leaning against the chest of drawers, watching Dean skim the pages of the accounting books. He wondered if the wolf even had any need for his help, like Anna had claimed. He seemed to know what he was doing and intent on not raising his eyes from the prints. Castiel sighed, then he sat back down to work.

* * *

Dean was silent, speaking only when talked to or when he had to ask about one thing or another. When Castiel looked at him he seemed startled, when he talked to him Dean grew fidgety and often averted his eyes. Castiel offered to have lunch with him, but Dean declined, claiming that he still had to read a lot. Castiel tried not to take it personally and went out to meet Meg for lunch. While Meg noticed that something was bothering Castiel her asking didn’t get her information on Dean. There was nothing to talk about after all. A new co-worker that didn’t like him. That was nothing new. If Meg found out that Castiel was slightly saddened by the fact that this was a very attractive co-worker that had no interest in him but was flirting openly with Anna she would surely tease him about his crush. It wasn’t a crush after all, it was just wounded pride.

* * *

A week passed and Castiel still had not exchanged more than a few sentences with Dean and he hardly knew who his co-worker was. Castiel had to admit that he knew almost nothing about wolves, but he had at least imagined them to take up space. He had assumed Dean to be loud and self-assured, violently optimistic and proud. And Dean was, at times. Castiel could hear him laugh in corridors, he could see him talking to the others at the office and smiling at everyone when Castiel caught glimpses of him in the city. But Dean always dashed off as soon as he noticed the lamb after some nervous stuttering. He tugged in his tail between the legs of his desk, he was silent in their shared office and apart from touching things (scent marking his new space, Castiel knew that much about territorial people) he never made a move to put up decorations like Jess had. Maybe Castiel was no longer alone in his office, but he felt lonelier than before.

He was surprised to come into the office one morning and find a folder on his desk that he had not placed there. A note told him that it was from his boss, expecting him to take good care of Dean and to show him the ropes. Castiel wondered how he should do that when Dean only replied with blushing or monosyllabic answers. And his Royal Academy education could not be neglected, Dean was good at what he did and he had a way about himself that managed to charm even difficult people Castiel didn’t even try to talk to.

He opened the folder and started reading, noticing quickly that he was looking at Dean’s portfolio and that Mr. Adler expected him to structure Dean’s working hours and responsibilities. He sighed and looked up just in time to see Dean’s eyes dart downwards again. Castiel frowned because this was getting slightly old.

“Dean?” he asked, after he had pulled out a sheet that showed his work hours for the next couple of months. “Are you an alpha, a beta or an omega?” he asked and he heard an undignified sound that sounded like Dean was choking on air.

“Wh… What?!” he asked, blinking at Castiel.

“Is that not an acceptable question to ask a wolf?” Castiel wanted to know, lifting his eyebrow and for the first time Dean had to laugh, pulling off his glasses to cover his eyes with his palm. “Dean, I need to structure your work and I need to know if you will be unable to come in certain times of the month.”

“You think I’m an omega?” Dean asked in surprise, putting his glasses back on. Castiel didn’t say anything. He knew that mated omegas had marks and he thought he had seen a faint and fading scar on Dean’s neck when he had passed him. Also, Dean was sweet, shy and quite obedient, which, according to Anna, were good indicators of pack status. But Anna had never mentioned anything to Castiel even though he was sure that as a fox Anna knew how to read the signs. Castiel really had no idea how to guess, neither did he know what it even mattered. Dean didn’t seem to be part of a pack, still living alone in his hotel room, but there was a biological reality to wolf heats that impacted their lives. “Well, usually people don’t go around asking other people about their status,” Dean replied to Castiel’s earlier question.

“I apologize, it’s none of my business, but if you need days off I should be told beforehand.” Dean propped his elbow up on the table, putting his cheek into his palm. It was probably the most relaxed Castiel had seen Dean and Castiel didn’t know why this made him happy.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just...,” he coughed and straightened. “I’m an alpha.” Castiel tilted his head. “So no… I don’t need days off.”

“Oh, okay,” Castiel said, “you’re the first wolf I’m interacting with, I don’t know much.”

“Well, you’re a bit of a mystery to me as well,” Dean admitted and Castiel looked at him in surprise.

“How am I a mystery?” he asked in confusion and for a moment it seemed to Castiel that the moment had passed and Dean would fall back into awkward silence. However, after Dean had stared at Castiel for a bit he shrugged.

“You’re a lamb,” he stated as if that was explanation enough and yes, it was enough for Castiel to understand what confused him. But Dean surprised him by continuing: “you smell slightly of Deer though. It is the same fresh breeze that I smelled when I was at the Royal Academy. I smell that you are Deer royalty, but what I see is a lamb. Not a ram, not a sheep, but an adult lamb. My nose and my eyes are sending me conflicting messages.”

“Is that why you always look so bothered in my presence?” That made Dean flinch, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Castiel assumed that it had not been a good question to ask.

“No I… I’m not bothered,” he argued but then he turned back to the report he was reading.

“I’m a hybrid, my horns never grew and I am in possession of some female reproductive organs,” Castiel informed him and Dean lifted his folder to hide whatever face he was making, but Castiel still saw the tip of his red ears.

“Well, I see that Anna was right. You do lack social graces,” Dean muttered and Castiel snorted.

“I’m not the only one,” he replied, very well aware that Dean heard him just fine.

The rest of the day was spent in silence.

* * *

Dean was integrating himself just fine into their office and Mr. Adler was pleased by Dean’s work. Castiel was too, even though he wished that the atmosphere between them would lighten up a bit. Castiel had come to terms with the fact that he was just too odd for Dean and has gotten a couple of “it’s not you, it’s him” talks from Anna who, apparently, was an expert on alpha wolf behaviour.

“Maybe to him you’re just an omega, they’re not worth all that much in certain packs,” Meg said when Castiel had invited her to dinner on a Sunday night, almost two months after Dean had joined their office. He had finally decided to tell her about it after Dean had asked pretty much everyone in the office to help him move to his new house, but when Castiel asked if he needed his help as well (he was good at decorating after all even though he had no idea what Dean thought of their shared office) Dean had politely declined.

“I don’t know… He doesn’t seem like an assbutt most of the time,” Castiel admitted and Meg had to laugh.

“Well, according to what you’re telling me he is an assbutt to you 9 times out of 10,” she said and Castiel sulked, sipping at his wine. After she had chuckled a bit, she sobered up, putting her own wine glass away. “A Winchester back in a pack free zone,” she mused. “You know they were a very open minded, pack mentality free family? Respected folk. But then war happened.”

“Wars do have a habit of ruining lives,” Castiel muttered and Meg rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be melodramatic now, Clarence,” she complained. “It’s your choice to still be here in this no name town instead of being courted by foreign princes and sitting on a throne all day long.”

“I doubt that’s what I would be doing,” Castiel argued.

“Point is,” Meg continued, ignoring Castiel, “seeing a Winchester back in boring, polite society is quite something. They’ve been wild for 50 years. And that Dean of yours? That’s Daddy Winchester’s eldest. Last I heard he split from his father’s pack. Nothing unusual for dominant wolves, but other than go and find his own pack territory he went to the academy. Surprising. Not much of an alpha, is he?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Castiel said to that, but couldn’t help thinking about Dean. How must it have felt to leave his pack? Was it difficult to break with tradition? Just what did it mean to be an alpha? What was it like to be raised to be a pack animal and be alone in a new town?

“Oh Clarence, you’ve got it bad,” Meg laughed and Castiel glared at her.

* * *

Walking into a suddenly silent break room was nothing new to Castiel, but he was tired today. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all. While weak, his body did have certain mating instincts and another season has passed him by without either mating or supplying relief by copulating. His body was too warm, too slow, too heavy, his head pounded and he felt like throwing up or crying.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Dean was immediately in Castiel’s narrowed field of vision, not touching him, but his eyes were wide and full of concern. He was beautiful, so beautiful and kind to everyone that wasn’t Castiel and if he didn’t get out of the way anytime soon Castiel’d throw up on his perfectly polished shoes.

“My body’s version of period pains afflict me,” he grumbled, happy that he made it to the coffee machine without embarrassing incidents.

“Do you need anything? I can run to the apothecary and get you something against whatever ails you,” Dean offered and Castiel poured himself some coffee. Castiel just shook his head but then Dean was bending down to study him and a warm hand was on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should go home?”

“This is not the first time this is happening to me, I will be alright,” Castiel assured him, but when Dean’s hand slipped from his shoulder he wasn’t so sure about that. “I am emotional now, I will go to my desk and if you see me crying simply ignore me. It’s nothing unusual.” With this he walked out of the break room, pressing the hot cup against his stomach.

He did not have the patience to be embarrassed about his body’s functions in front of Dean (or anybody for that matter), but he wasn’t happy when he was in his office, the desk opposite his empty. Dean’s side of the room still looked untouched, only a picture of who Castiel assumed to be his family on his desk. There was nothing else inside here that reminded Castiel that Dean even existed, nothing but the lingering scent of him that at least seemed to soothe the nausea instead of fuelling it. He breathed in the mix of Dean and strong black coffee.

He was proud of himself that he did not cry.

* * *

Dean came into the office almost an hour later. Castiel didn’t ask about where he had been, but he eyed the bag he carried curiously. Dean was nervous when he walked up to Castiel, but before the lamb could ask, Dean dropped a hot water bottle into Castiel’s lap. He hissed at first, but then the blessed heat spread and a sigh escaped his lips. A cute quilted blanket was then put over his lap, a cup of steaming hot chocolate replaced the empty coffee cup and a big box of chocolates from the fancy chocolatier that was too expensive for Castiel was placed on the other side of Castiel’s desk. Dean put all this into place without saying anything, but when he was done he stepped back and looked at Castiel, his face shy and insecure. Castiel smiled at him, his eyes shining even though he wasn’t sad at all. Dean pulled a clean handkerchief out of the bag and handed it to Castiel.

“You’re well prepared,” Castiel said, wiping his eyes and Dean smiled gently. “Thank you, this is very kind of you.” Dean beamed at him like a child, his tail thumping against the floor like an excited puppy’s, before he collected himself and sat back down. The smile on Dean’s face stayed all day and Castiel thought of it when he was alone at night.

* * *

Even though Castiel very much enjoyed Dean’s surprisingly nurturing side, he was glad that he had a weekend to recover from the effects of his absent mating. On Monday he was back to normal, it was raining in torrents and Dean was too busy to take notice of him.

He was prepared to attribute Dean being nice to him to his protective Alpha side, but he still wondered why Dean was now giving him his version of the cold shoulder again. Dean did try to talk to him once or twice, but they never got very far. Castiel was therefore surprised that Dean pulled his chair up to Castiel’s desk later that week and sat down with a heavy sigh.

“I was hoping that my brother could move here,” he said after Castiel was presented with a folder for reviewing. “I was hoping that you could oversee the paper work. I’m not trying to ask for favours, but… But it would mean a lot to me. I know city hall tries to keep the wolf population small to prevent packs forming and territorial wars… But…” Dean lowered his eyes, his ears folding back. “He’s my little brother…” Castiel was surprised to hear the begging tone in his voice. He looked away from Dean to open the file. He skimmed the papers shortly, noticing that those were Deer people documents and that Sam, as he was called, had a legal guardian, even though he was an adult. Many territories did this for females, but he guessed that Sam had one because he was a packless wolf.

“He’ll need employment, that will make the entire situation easier,” Castiel explained, “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised. Dean looked so surprised but grateful, that Castiel couldn’t help putting his hand on Dean’s knee. “You’ll have your brother with you in no time. I promise.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand when he got up to make a phone call. Dean looked up at him, without saying anything and this time it was Castiel who blushed. The wolf pressed a kiss to the back of Castiel’s hand.

“Thank you,” he said and Castiel nodded mutely, making his way out of the office quickly, the feeling of soft lips lingering.

* * *

Castiel’s mother was happy to hear from him and quite surprised that he called to ask for a favour. But she was happy to humour her son and not a week after Dean had told him about Sam the documents arrived.

“Your brother is doing a three month internship with the court lawyers. If he does well the Queen will write a recommendation which will guarantee him free entry into the city,” Castiel said by way of greeting. Dean did something that looked like stumbling and stepping on his own tail in his hurry to wrap his arms around Castiel.

“Thank you!” was all that the wolf managed to say and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, rubbing his back. He let Castiel go again, keeping him at an arm’s length. “The Queen, seriously?”

“I thought you knew that I’m her son,” Castiel commented with a raised eyebrow and Dean blinked at him.

“Dude, I assumed you were nobility, not that you- holy shit!”

“I’m just a lamb, Dean. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here,” he reminded him and Dean took a deep breath. He nodded after a while and awkwardly reached out to pat Castiel’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said and it was a far cry from the hug Castiel had just received but at least it was something.

* * *

Castiel was waiting in front of the bakery for the rain to let up. Clutching his quickly cooling croissants he sighed at the heavy clouds. Saturday morning had been so deceptively beautiful that he had left the umbrella at home. He watched the people pass through the streets, with their colorful umbrellas and bright rain jackets.

“Cas?” Castiel noticed that Dean was standing on the other side of the street. He jogged towards him, carrying a big, dark green umbrella. “Aw shit, did you forget your umbrella?” Castiel thought the answer was obvious so he refrained from saying anything that would sound too grouchy. Dean pushed the umbrella he was holding into Castiel’s free hand, then he proceeded to get out of his jacket, wrapping it around Castiel’s shoulders before taking the umbrella and the paper bag, so that Castiel could properly slip into the warm jacket. It was soft and smelled like Dean. “Can I… Can I walk you home this time?” Castiel smiled up at Dean and nodded. “Just guide the way.”

As always, they didn’t speak a lot during their walk, only talking about Dean’s brother and how he was doing. Castiel was sad that his house was so close to the bakery, he might have enjoyed spending a bit more time with Dean outside of the office.

“Do you want to come in?” Castiel asked and Dean reached out to hug Castiel instead of answering. “I assume that this is a no.”

“I have promised to go hunt with Anna,” he said and Castiel looked at him in surprise, then past Dean’s head at the terrible weather.

“In this rain?” He knew that Anna liked to hunt every once in a while to keep her instincts sharp, so the fact that Dean joined her was not very surprising, but he was still jealous. It was a petty feeling, but he couldn’t help it. “You will need your jacket back.”

“No, it’s alright,” he said and then he sucked in a breath. Castiel looked up at him with confusion, seeing the uncertainty in Dean’s eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Castiel’s shoulder. He looked like he wanted to say something, but bit it back, fidgeting again, but before he could withdraw his hand, Castiel spoke:

“Just say it. You know I have no people skills, nothing you say will seem odd to me.” Dean’s fearful expression cracked and he laughed, his hand moving to cup Castiel’s cheek. Even though Castiel felt cold, Dean’s hand was comfortably warm.

“Maybe you can meet me at the tea room tomorrow and give it back then?” he said, his cheeks red. “We could have tea and pie. My treat of course.”

“Like… a date? Are you courting me?” Castiel asked, baffled, and Dean winced, but then he nodded a couple of times. “You want to date _me_?”

“For a start?” he said, his voice almost too silent to be heard over the rain. “I know I have been useless and embarrassing around you all these months but this was so scary. You’re just… so beautiful and sweet and god you smell amazing and I just…” He stopped and turned his head so he could hide his face in the elbow that was raised to hold the umbrella.

“So you don’t dislike me?” That got Dean to look up very quickly, his expression shocked.

“Dislike you? Did you feel that I disliked you?”

“You have been rather cool and awkward around me at times,” Castiel told him and Dean winced. “But I’m happy that you don’t dislike me.”

“No, Cas. You’re awesome. And I’d be honoured to invite you to tea,” he said and Castiel smiled up at him, happiness and relief almost making him throw his arms around Dean’s neck. Maybe tomorrow.

“Then I will see you tomorrow,” he said and Dean beamed at him.

“Oh! Okay! Wow! Great! Tomorrow then,” he said quickly, turning away only to spin around again. “Ah, your croissants, sorry I squished them a bit in my excitement. Sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Castiel laughed and Dean grinned at him, still blushing. “Have fun hunting, Dean.” Castiel kissed the side of Dean’s face. “You’re adorable when you’re blushing.”

“You’re adorable,” Dean retorted, then he hugged Castiel good-bye. Castiel was smiling long after Dean was gone.

* * *

Castiel has gone on dates before, but usually not with the most pleasant of outcomes. Being what he was and who he was people tended to avoid him sooner or later. He did have admirers when he still had been living under Michael and Gabriel’s watchful eye, but here in the city where life was different, nobody was particularly interested in him. The anonymity and the lack of interest in what he had previously considered biological compulsion was both a curse and a blessing.

Surprisingly enough he was not all that worried when he opened the door to the tea room, standing in its big entry hall with beautifully shaped lamps hanging from the high ceiling. Most of the tables were already occupied, but Becky, who was working as a waitress, approached him.

“Hey Cas! We’re a bit full, but I still have a table for you!” she offered cheerfully. Castiel smiled at her, shaking his head.

“I have a date. I don’t know if he’s here yet or if he booked a table…” he explained and Becky’s bunny ears gave an excited twitch.

“Oh! What’s his name? How does he look like? Do you like him?”

“Dean Winchester and he’s gorgeous,” Castiel replied with a grin and Becky giggled.

“I know who that is,” she sang, “he’s upstairs on the gallery. You won’t miss him.” She winked really obviously, then left Castiel alone to join Dean. Seeing Dean sitting at a table, dressed in a nice suit and elegant glasses perched on his nose he couldn’t help sighing happily.

Dean was looking at him, probably had heard him talking to Becky even over the noise in the tea room. He stood up to guide him to his seat, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead before sitting back down.

“You look stunning,” Dean said with a shy smile and Castiel grinned at him. “Thanks for coming.”

“Are you serious about courting me?” Castiel asked, not beating around the bush. Dean was surprised for a second, but then he nodded. “Why?”

“It’s just that from the moment I saw you I knew that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with you… I probably was terrible at showing my infatuation because it scared me. I’ve never felt a mating pull before.”

“So you were just awkward around me because you were scared?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded, scratching his wolf ears in embarrassment.

“I should have tried courting you from the start, but you’re kinda way out of my league so I was a coward,” he confessed to Castiel’s surprise.

“Because I’m an exiled prince?” Dean frowned.

“Because you’re generous and gentle and amazingly bright. Spending time in the office made me realize that you practically run the town from the shadows. And of course, you’re very good looking.” He winked. Castiel wasn’t used to this sort of praise, so he was unsure how to reply. Conveniently for him, that was the moment they were served tea and pie that Dean had already ordered for them and Castiel was spared trying to look for a proper way to express how flattered and happy he was.

“So, you want us to become mates eventually?” Castiel asked after a while and Dean nodded.

“Honestly? At this point I’m just happy that you’re giving me a chance to date you. Whatever happens, I’ll be grateful for the experience.” Castiel smiled at him and Dean lifted his hand to place it over Castiel’s.

Their date was a surprisingly relaxed affair, Dean finally talking and smiling without anything holding him back. He was wholly pleasant and loveable and Castiel was sad when it was time to leave.

“I left your jacket at home,” he blurted out, when Dean leant in to give him a good-bye kiss. Castiel almost cursed himself to have said this before feeling Dean’s lips on his, but the amused expression on Dean’s face was endearing to see. “Not because I’m forgetful, I’m not I promise,” he said, “I just wanted to have a reason to invite you.” Dean laughed, his hands on Castiel’s waist giving him a gentle squeeze, before he leant in to give him a kiss after all.

“Yeah, well my house is a bit lonely,” he said, slipping his hand into Castiel’s. He smiled at him, his expression warm and inviting. “I’d love to spend some more time with you.” Castiel grinned up at him.

“Good, my friends tell me I snore, so if you stay the night I will make it up to you with breakfast,” he promised and was rewarded with the pleasant sound of Dean’s laughter.

“Okay, that sounds fair,” he decided and pulled Castiel close to press a kiss into his hair.

* * *

They came into the office together on Monday morning.


End file.
